We'll be Chuck and Jenny
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: A girl meets a boy, and suddenly everything changes.
1. Chapter One: The Curly Haired Boy

Hello, because I had a sudden urge to do so, I rewrote the first chapter. Hopefully it's better. No promises this time as to whether I'm ever going to update this :)

Sarah's name is Jenny here, because her name was Jenny in San Diego while in high school. It's actually refreshing to write her as Jenny, it gives her a different character._ Chuck vs the Cougars_ had big part in shaping this fic since it starts off where in that particular episode Sarah's having a flashback on Dick stuffing Mark into a locker.

For future reference, it's alternate universe where Chuck and Sarah are highschoolers, but it vaguely follows the series in some parts. Vaguely.

Disclaimer: Chuck will be miiiiine!

* * *

x

**The Curly-Haired Boy**

_A boy meets a girl._

_x  
_

Jenny slams her locker closed and hits it one more time for good measure. Full of red-hot fury, she turns, unable to watch the bullying anymore. Dick Duffy is still hurling abuse at his latest victim and the gaggle of cheerleaders do nothing but egg him on with their giggling.

Gritting her teeth, she tears her gaze away with a jerk of the head but mid-step slams into something solid. Her shoulder whips back and losing her balance, the impact to the floor jars her whole body.

Books go sliding everywhere with flapping pages and crumpled corners.

She looks up angrily, intending to snap at the perpetrator, but the biting remark dies on her lips. Taken aback, she can only watch the brown headed boy scrambling after the textbooks that are kicked out of the way by people passing by.

The initial flash of anger dissipates even as the jocks turn their attention back to her, though she knows she should've been annoyed at being humiliated again.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, nothing's gone right today," The boy rambles, as she crouches next to him.

"Ellie's really worried because we're running out of money, and Morgan's driving me crazy with his plans to stalk the new girl," He doesn't look at her but gropes around blindly for any missing items. He adds glumly, "I'm so clumsy."

Students grumble and push carelessly past them, but Jenny doesn't notice much except for the how cute he looks agitated and absentminded.

"It's okay," Jenny assures him quietly. It feels weird to hear her own voice for the first time today.

He looks up at her voice, and stares at her. She averts her gaze and reaches unobtrusively to her hair, wondering if someone threw something in it without her noticing again. Jenny looks back up, but doesn't know what to say. He looked familiar, but she's always kept her head down to avoid being made a target so much that she wouldn't have noticed him passing in the halls anyway.

"Um," He runs a hand through his messy mop of chocolate curls, and on the spot Jenny decides she likes curls very much on a guy. He smiles awkwardly at her, light glances off the metal wire on his teeth; she reveals her own braces in a matching grin.

"Here." He hands her the pile of books, and she clutches them like a protective shield.

Without the burden, Jenny watches him look around, and realises with a start that the halls were empty but for the two of them. The bell must have rung without them noticing. "Thank you," She says, and hopes it adequately conveys her appreciation.

Jenny doesn't get many opportunities to practice her small talk, and so she just smiles and doesn't speak. Suddenly feeling self conscious, she takes advantage of his distraction to straighten her shirt.

She knew she wasn't beautiful or pretty, but he's cute, and when he straightens, he's very tall but thin. An oversize baseball cap nestles backwards over his head, but a few straggly curls escape and end up mashed on his forehead. He's got a green shirt that hangs loosely, but well-fitting faded jeans. He looks like he was the kind of guy well-liked by everyone.

Just then, he shifts from one foot to another, and she catches the impatient movement. Desperate to keep the conversation going she desperately tries to think of a topic. His eyes lower to the ground and she follows his uncomfortable gaze down. Her eyes alight on well-loved black All Stars, and admiring them, she lifts her head to tell him so.

With that compliment, he lights up like a Christmas tree with his huge smile and a wave of relief washes over Jenny.

Pride radiates from him. "Thanks! Ellie got them for me a while ago for my birthday as a treat. She's the best sister." He laughs, "She said it would be a good conversation starter, even though it would be at my expense."

She laughs, but not from real humour- but from how infectious his laugh is. She runs her fingers up and down the spine of her chemistry book restlessly.

"I'm Chuck by the way," He sticks his hand out. "Chuck Bartowski."

Jenny almost laughs out loud at the irony of his matching name with his footwear- the pun clearly intended by his sister- but doesn't show her amusement in case it happened to annoy him. Surely this wasn't the first time that joke came up.

She takes his hand, it's a little moist. "I'm Jenny Burton."

Chuck squeezes her hand gently. "Jenny Burton", he declares, "It's nice to meet you… but I've really got to run since we're both late to class and I really don't need a detention on my plate too."

He bobs up and down enthusiastically on the balls of his feet but it feels great when she gets the feeling that his rush isn't to get away from her.

"Okay," She mumbles and hitches her backpack up higher.

Flashing her a large grin, he waves his hand behind him and backs away. "See you round, Jenny!" He shouts over his shoulder, breaking into a run.

Behind her, she can hear Mark rattling the locker with pleads for help, but she ignores him for a moment.

Jenny finds herself smiling and even humming a small tune she'd heard off their scratchy new radio yesterday as she watches him run off the opposite direction; the rubber sole of his shoe skids against the linoleum of the floor and his gangly form stumbles slightly as he tears around the corner.

"See you." She whispers to herself.

* * *

You can't fight the animal magnetism. Like the attraction between Sarah and Chuck. So review, do it. :P

I'll shut up now. Especially about the animal magnetism. Ignore that.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Worlds Collide

Okay yeah I know that it looked more like Spring in _the Cougars_ when Jenny's dad was arrested, and I changed it to winter, but I only realized that after I wrote a couple pages, but in the interest of maintaining the tone of the opening chapters, I'm not gonna change it.

...At least I got rid of the snow. Don't know why I thought San Diego had snow. Silly me. Didn't have seasons or weather in mind when I mindlessly churned out these chapters.

My fic, so I'll do what I want. There's some things like age (which I deliberated over for a long time) may not match up with the proper background, but I'm trying my best to incorporate and stick to the _Chuck_ timeline. I don't live anywhere San Diego, so I apologise for anything that doesn't fit as well.

I'd like to say thanks for the overwhelming support and I was honestly not expecting the amount of reviews for last chapter. Made me freak out a bit, made me realize the ginormousness (not a word, I know) of what I'm trying to take on.

So, this is dedicated to every amazing one of you who reviewed and faved/alerted/read Chapter One but especially my awesome advisory-people who're insane enough to exchange multiple **very** long PMs with me about different aspects of _We'll be Chuck and Sarah_.

In no particular order: Yokuputo, Mystlynx, London, Squealing Lit Fan and Roodle.

By the way, Mystlynx is an awesome beta :) Went over the chapter quite a few times. Also thanks Yokuputo for a readover!

Enjoy the long chapter (to my standards anyway), even though most of it has been taken up with this A/N.

Disclaimer: I'm just filling some of the blanks the _Chuck_ writers have left open with this background. I'd say I don't own Chuck, but secretly I'm going to steal some of the much anticipated future manuscripts of Season Three *yoink!!*

**

* * *

**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**--**

"_The question is…who are _you_?"_

--

Annoyed by the rattle of her car's engine, Jenny grips the steering wheel tighter than necessary, slamming her other palm against the faulty radio speakers as it burst into inaudible fizzling.

Since lunch, she'd had a sort of tumbling sensation in her stomach that had nothing to do with her encounter with Chuck this morning. Her instincts are screaming about something, and since _she's _been careful lately about any suspicious activity, it had to be about her father.

Cruising along the road of their street slowly, she sinks further down into the battered leather seat when she nears her house.

Narrowing her eyes, she blinks a couple times to get rid of the blur that had taken over her vision when she spots several black clad policemen surrounding her house, lights on their cars flashing red and blue while one haphazardly parked car still has it's chase alarm blaring over the noise already created by the dozen men.

This looked serious, and Jenny fought the rising dread and simultaneous panic in her chest.

They'd stayed here much too long. Gotten too comfortable.

These weren't the local, normal law enforcement; clearly their crimes had finally caught up with them.

Eyes still watching the scene, she would've swallowed her tongue in horror if she hadn't already choked on her gum.

Actual tears start to glisten along her eyelids and she tries to ignore the lump in her throat at the sight of two burly men restraining her dad roughly by his handcuffed limbs.

A dark suited man stands inconspicuously by a lone car, apart from the others as he surveys the scene. The small, sly grin on his lips adds to his imposing appearance, his eyes inscrutable, covered with dark sunglasses ridiculously unsuited for this cold weather.

Wild feelings still fly through her mind a mile a minute, but she's thrown with a hard jolt out of her disorientation into flight mode when the large man turns his head discretely, but mysteriously knowingly in her direction.

Jenny pummels the gas pedal, making the painful whine of the car even louder as it jumps forward with a jolt. Heart beating non stop, her frizzy hair gets even more tangled when the vehicle zooms off in the direction her dad impressed on her if ever there was an emergency.

In her terror stricken state, she doesn't notice when a black SUV pulls out and follows at a regulation thirty yards behind her.

--

--

It had been such a normal day. Almost… eerie to realize her father had just been imprisoned and she had just been left alone with no one.

Her shoes kick up dirt as she slides to a scrambling stop, falling to her knees, hands already scrabbling at the ground.

It couldn't be real, surely. Her father had been there when her mother wasn't. It had been just dad and her on their adventures; she'd been dependent on him so much that he'd been a pillar in her shifting lifestyle.

It was time that she took care of herself. Dependency was a weakness.

Flicking a tear from her eye, she continues digging doggedly at the loose dirt and damp leaves. A part of her inquisitive mind wondered why exactly the soil _was_ that easily swept away.

She wanted to curl up even more with the conclusion of her father having the foresight to slip some more cash into the box a few days ago, the day he came home late. Stupid, caring dad who didn't know how to show his love except in that way, she grits her teeth in half anger and half affection.

Her mind continues struggling to make any sense of her father's odd behaviour, the line of logic snowballing quickly as everything suddenly becomes clear. It led to very horrible places to explain his carelessness in hiding the box. She connected his paranoia over the last week, insisting on her packing her things in preparation; his arrest today- someone must've followed him here.

Her fingers had slowly cradled the handle of the battered knife subconsciously while her mind had drawn the conclusions of danger.

He would have led them away from this spot and unknowingly also led them back home.

Just as this revelation crosses her mind, she snaps around, somehow knowing the knife was in her grasp –and without hesitation- her wrist flicks, flinging the whistling metal with deadly precision at the menacing presence she'd felt approaching with crunching footsteps.

Straight after the blade flies from her fingers, she finishes the revolution with a fierce scowl, ready in an instant to defend herself and the money in the dented metal box further if necessary.

She hears the hard thump of the first hitting a tree dead center, her hand already on the other knife at the small of her back- eyes scrutinizing every move he makes.

The dark skinned man she'd seen present during her father's arrest doesn't seem shaken by her little warning, instead eying the knife a foot from his heart, embedded in the trunk and still vibrating from the impact.

Jenny likes to think his eyes had widened the tiniest bit with admiration and surprise, and she wonders whether he views her as a threat after his swift backpedal had taken him barely out of her knife's range.

"Nice toss."

He turns his back on her, fingers delicately skimming over the spine and expression full of confidence. He tightens his fingers and tugs.

Unsuccessfully.

She can't see his facial expression, but she can tell by the set of his shoulders that he's surprised. The blade slides out with a shudder at his second, harder jerk.

As the man strays closer, her instincts flare into high alert. Scooping the tin up, she backs away while holding it behind her back, distrust clear in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Twirling the knife between his fingers, he ignores that question and instead fires one at her.

"The question is…who are _you_?"

_I'm- Jenny. I'm Katie O'Connell. I'm Rebecca Franco__, _she admits to herself. His knowing look meets hers.

He looks at her intently when he next opens his mouth, "I can save your life."

Jenny just watches him suspiciously, stance in fight or flight reflex like an animal being preyed upon.

"Your dad trained you well," He says, still watching her as if trying to find something she didn't know she had in her, "The CIA can do even better."

Her heart stops at the word. _CIA_.

The opposite side of whatever side she'd been on with her dad. It was almost like betrayal.

_Oh, Jenny- don't be hasty._

But the _opportunity_. Oh, the opportunities it could give her that her dad _never_ could…

She's about to refuse until she sees the hard glint in his eyes. He's not going to let her reject, and it'll be on his terms. She hates considering what would happen to her father if she refuses. She was sure that was the reason the man brought him up in the first place.

At the realization, Jenny tries to stay impassive, but the indecisiveness in her eyes speaks for her, and he continues, triumph in his voice.

"You like names so much…hmm?"

He looks almost fatherly and gentle as he smiles, "What do you think about Sarah Walker?"

The man offers her the knife.

--

--

Wondering if it was an omen of bad luck when freezing droplets of rain starts to fall heavily, Jenny plods back to her car after tucking the man's offered card into her pocket reluctantly.

The top is still folded down on her open-top Volkswagen, so there's nothing to shield her from the cold elements and biting wind. She decides it takes too much energy she doesn't have to raise it again. Huddling in the back seat, she lies across the smooth fabric, legs dangling out from the edge of the car. Frighteningly offhandedly, she wonders where to go now that the last person who'd cared about her had just been taken away.

She feels numb, but doesn't know whether it's the loneliness or the cold.

Transparent drops plummet rapidly from the sky towards her upturned face, and she closes her eyes at the wet and cold sensation that's oddly peaceful, and cleansing. A hint of a smile cracks open her visage, and Jenny watches the sky, enraptured before closing them in tiredness again.

It's either ten minutes or an hour later that her eyes pry open unenthusiastically when the _thumpthump_ of loudspeakers draw nearer.

Curious despite her own unfortunate circumstances, she lifts her head slowly up from the pillow she'd made with her arms.

The bass is still resounding around her head, and she groans to herself in annoyance. She sits up properly, only to be met by Chuck's incredulous face that had popped abruptly from the region of her feet, obviously drawn to her car by the random scene she made.

"Ah!" He yells in surprise and jumps back.

A woman's voice calls back, "What is it Chuck?"

Chuck pulls his jacket tighter around his torso, and shouts back, eyes still fixed on Jenny, "Just found an icicle!"

Toning down his voice, he turns back to her, laughing lightheartedly. She offers a weak one in return.

"Golly gee Jenny! Aren't you freezing?!"

He offers her his hand, shouting over the howling of the storm, "What are you doing out here? You'll catch cold!"

He's stronger than he looks and he pulls her easily to her feet. She hops onto the pavement, splattering muddy water everywhere, still staring wide eyed at him.

She doesn't know what to say to keep herself from sounding downright depressing, especially just after New Years and Christmas.

Thankfully, he takes her silence easily, instead dragging her to his car.

"Come on! We'll getcha warmed up, we're having dinner soon, do you want to eat with us?" He asks excitedly, looking to the older woman sitting in the driver's seat, "Can she Elle? Please? You always cook too much anyway, and Morg's coming over too!"

'Elle' gives a long suffering sigh, and Jenny's heart drops a little, but Chuck's smile assures her she's just teasing and bundles her into the car after opening the back door.

Jenny barely gives a backwards glance to her cheap car as she fingers the keys in her hand; it'd break down soon, and she hadn't the money to fix it anyway. Plus- it was so cold no one would bother stealing it.

She stows the box behind her, looking up just in time to see 'Elle' smiling at her briefly from the drivers seat, seemingly used to Chuck's antics. She's not what Jenny expected once she got a good look at her- Much too young to be Chuck's mother.

Chuck introduces the woman sitting up front enthusiastically as his sister, but Jenny's already deduced that, sharp eyes pinpointing the identical eye shapes, genetic brown hair and huge welcoming smiles.

During his verbal diarrhea, he pauses for a moment, a look of concern washing over his face as he looks at her critically while she shies a little under his gaze.

Before Jenny knows what's happening, he's pulled off his thick, fleece-lined jumper, pulling it over her shoulders and pulling her pale, nearly blue arms through the sleeves, jamming her limp hands into the warm pockets.

Jenny watches Chuck vacantly, but her focus miles away. His body heat provided to the coat cascades in a luxuriously soothing wave and her skin tingles delightfully in the large change of temperature, cheeks flushing dark pink from the sudden warmth.

His tongue is adorably clinched in between his teeth as he looks thoughtfully at her.

Like a light bulb, his eyes glow when another thought strikes him, and he reaches for the open zipper of the borrowed garment sloppily.

Caught off guard, Jenny suddenly flicks back into her own mind and instinctively backs away, jerking so roughly, his hands are slapped away and he holds them up in alarm.

Her eyes are dark with a flash of ingrained cautiousness, her face is guarded and lips tight. A beat later, her heartbeat slows, and seeing his honest confusion, Jenny softens and shrugs apologetically for her defensiveness.

He's not deterred.

Learning to take his time, again, Chuck reaches for her. Her back is stiff as she watches each of his languid movements.

His second attempt succeeds; Chuck takes hold of the two loose bits of metal, and attaching both sides together, he zips it up almost tenderly.

Thrown by his consideration, Jenny looks at him with more vulnerability than she was comfortable showing. He rubs her arms carefully, and after he draws away, his proximity lessening, she lets out a large breath.

Looking her over again, he nods happily in satisfaction before continuing on his cheerful ramble as if nothing happened.

Jenny burrows into the toasty warmth, knowing he wouldn't take the jacket back even if she persists. She accepts his offering gracefully- but she's amused to see he's probably so distracted that the cold doesn't bother him at all.

With no input forthcoming from a quiet Jenny, who simply listens politely, the siblings chalk it up to nervousness at meeting new people, and they lapse into a comfortable silence.

Soon, the radio blares again with static, and Chuck bellows out the lyrics as Tom Cochrane's Life is a Highway blows through the speakers. His voice resounds in the car and all the way through the neighbourhood.

Jenny just watched, bemused, while Chuck bounces on his seat as Ellie tapped her fingers against the gear box to the beat, smiling at Chuck's infectious exuberance.

_Life is a highway, _

_I'm gonna ride it all night long._

* * *

Nah, this isn't a threat, _of course_ not… but you know that thing you did last Spring? _Oh yeah_, I saw it, and I also know where you live…

Review.


	3. Chapter Three: The Bartowskis

All thanks to my awesome betas Yok and Myst! :)

Well at least something has come out of my sports injury... I got more time and energy to write.

'_All Right Now_', by Bad Company. One of the songs in the first season of Chuck.

Disclaimer: NBC have no use for Bryce anymore. I want him. And I want him now.

* * *

--

**The Bartowskis  
**

**--**

_Whoa-oh-oh-woah-ahh_

_There she stood in the street  
smilin' from her head to her feet;_

_I said, "Hey, what is this?  
Now baby, maybe,  
maybe she's in need of a kiss."_

--

"Go and show Chuck," Ellie urges with a smile, gently moving some of Jenny's fringe that fell onto her forehead.

With soft steps, she's herded forward like sheep with Ellie at her back towards the softly glowing light of the living room from where the popping sounds of gunfire escape.

Lingering by the door frame, Jenny peers around shyly, hands gripping the wooden edge.

The space is sparsely furnished, but feels very homely, knickknacks scattered around framed photographs on the mantle, used cups on the coffee table and a beat-up, saggy couch that sat in front of the small television. Jenny just thinks it's wonderful.

His back to her, Chuck's engrossed in his video game, almost muttering to himself as he pummels the buttons on the controller.

She edges further into the unfamiliar but cozy room, and flinches when the floorboard gives a loud squeak with the pressure of her foot. Chuck turns around with a distracted expression at the noise. He sees her, and a grin springs to his face.

Jenny shrinks into herself, looking down, squeezing her hands together and scuffing her foot against the worn carpet, unused to such undivided attention.

"Wow," Chuck breathes, leaning his upper body against the backrest of the couch, chin propped on linked arms, "You look really pretty, Jenny."

Butterflies flutter in her stomach for just a moment at the praise, and she colours a little. With Ellie's firm hand on her shoulder guides her further into the room, the open fireplace exudes comforting warmth; and she has no choice but to face him.

"I did a damn good job, eh baby brother?" Ellie says proudly, "Who knew there was such a beautiful girl under that thick fringe," She adds teasingly, pushing Jenny onto the couch next to Chuck. "Sit."

Chuck makes more room for her while Ellie goes to fix them all some hot chocolate and check on dinner.

Jenny shifts, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to be this girly, but when they got home, Ellie had insisted on tying her hair up with a cobalt blue ribbon after drying the rain from it, insisting it complimented her eyes.

She feels nice and tingly with just the thought of Ellie, wondering if this was what it was like to have a loving older sister.

Snuggling into the thick cotton jumper that swamps her- wet clothes snatched away early on by Ellie to be washed, she can tell that Chuck's itching to pick up where he left off in killing a sniper in a tower.

Her nose is cold, and involuntarily, she wrinkles it up, sniffing lightly.

It turns Chuck's attention back to her, and she wishes she could sink even further into the squashy sofa cushions with the silence between them.

Chuck's trying to say something, and she just watches him with wide eyes as he starts several different times.

"You should-" Chuck trails off, watching her after averting his eyes briefly to the ceiling, "You should tie your hair up more often so everyone can see your nice eyes…" Ducking his head, he tries to hide the tinge of pink in his cheeks.

Jenny doesn't know what to say, the 'thank you' she was about to reply with, stuck in her throat.

Miraculously, they're interrupted by violent banging on the door. An insistent call to be let in soon joined the rather obnoxious knocking rhythm, and Chuck rises from the couch, rolling his eyes.

"Coming Morgan! Quit banging on the door or we'll get frostbite this winter with gales blowing through the house after you knock down the door and leave a big hole."

Chuck seizes the doorknob and a hairy little teenager stumbles through clumsily. A groan of long sufferance comes from Jenny's right, and they turn to see Ellie poking her head out of the kitchen, cringing at their visitor.

Morgan glances around, and with a double take, he notices her quickly. Nudging Chuck painfully in the hip, unable to reach any higher with his height, he whistles.

"Santa came early, huh Chuckles?"

Seeing Jenny's discomfit, Chuck looks almost protective as he shakes his head in warning.

Morgan opens his mouth again, but without further ado, Chuck pushes him over with a heavy hand to the back of his friend's head. Jenny just watches open mouthed as the smaller boy tumbles unceremoniously to the floor, sitting, comically stunned.

Smiling apologetically, Chuck shrugs. "Please excuse dirty pervert Morgan, he lacks a filter between his _damaged brain _and his mouth," Glaring at his friend, he continues, "He was dropped at birth and his head got hit quite hard."

Without warning, a horrible little sound escapes her mouth. Chuck stares at her almost amazed.

Her hands fly to cover her mouth while Chuck just gapes at her.

"Jenny! Did you just… _giggle_?"

A little ashamed, she looks up when she hears a snort come from Chuck, but when he bursts out in laughter, eyes alight, she can't help but let the vibration from her throat and chest dissolve into light chuckles as well.

Morgan just grumbles, mocking their laughter, but Jenny can see he's amused as well. With an almighty heave, he picks himself up from his limp position on the ground and accepts Chuck's hand.

When Chuck pulls him up roughly into a standing position, he can't help but lock Morgan into a noogie, messing up his hair in the process while Morgan flails around even more.

That just sends Jenny into even more stomach hurting mirth.

For a quick moment, time freezes and Jenny's struck by the easy camaraderie that this odd little family has- loud voices, easy laughs that resounded through the room. Their home just so... inviting. She feels like she's wrapped in a warm mushy marshmallow when she's surrounded by them and included in their fun. This is what a home _should_ be like.

That thought gives her pause, reminding her of losing her father today. The bitter edge sobers her instantly.

"Jenny!"

She looks over at Chuck, waving her to the table after he sets down a large dish of lasagna.

Ellie seats herself on one of the sides of the rectangular six-seater table and Morgan quickly pulls out a chair next to her on the same end.

Shaking his head at Morgan, Chuck puts his hand on the back of a chair, intending to pull it out before he seems to remember something. Or someone.

Frowning, he turns to her.

"Come on Jenny!" He says cheerily as he goes over to her, taking her hand and leading her over to his loved ones, "Join us while the food's still hot!"

He goes to his chair next to Ellie that had been partially pulled out, and drags it out further for her.

She mutters a soft thank you when he pushes it in as well. Watching as he seats himself next to her, Jenny's feeling something akin to wonder at the attention he's lavished on her without thought.

The conversation is comfortable, and it gives Jenny the impression that they've been eating with each other for a long time. Despite Ellie's disapproval of Morgan, she senses that he occupies a soft spot in the family.

Before she even has a chance to feel left out, Ellie turns her grin onto her and proceeds to tell an anecdote about Morgan and Chuck's younger days.

Jenny doesn't speak much but she can't help the smile that overtakes her face the whole time. Surrounded by Chuck's family, she simply listens intently, and for very a pleasant moment, forgets everything about her recently jail bound father, her creaky house and the big unknown looming on her horizon.

--

_Ohh  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now._

_(Let me tell you now)  
I took her home to my place,  
Watchin' every move on her face;_

_She said, "Look, what's your game, baby?  
Are you tryna' put me to shame?"_

_I said "Slow, don't go so fast, don't you think that love can last?"_

_She said, "Love, Lord above,  
now you're tryna' trick me in love."_

--

"Hey Jenny," Chuck says, still concentrating on washing the plate between his hands, "Why don't you stay over tonight?"

He grimaces when a particularly hard scrub to remove baked stains sends a splash of soapy water into his face.

Belly satisfyingly full with succulent cooking, Jenny sits on the counter top next to the sink, her hands folded in her lap and a dry tea towel clasped between her fingers.

"I don't know…" She trails off. Even with their open arms, she still feels the need to protect herself. Barely knowing them for a few hours, they're practically strangers.

Jenny doesn't know what to say, fearing she would accidentally offend him, so she just waits quietly for him to finish the first few plates so she can dry them.

Chuck turns his head to look at her, smiling disarmingly. "We don't want you to walk home in the dark." He pauses, "Plus, Morgan always stays. Tonight too."

Jenny isn't sure whether that's supposed to relieve her.

"We can take you to school tomorrow," He continues wheedling her, "Your clothes'll be dry by then…or you can always borrow some from Ellie..."

Jenny's pretty sure none of the taller girl's clothes will fit her. Morgan was the only one that was shorter than she was anyway, as Ellie towered over even Chuck.

Forks and plates clink outside as Ellie and Morgan round up the rest of the crockery and Jenny glances at them working together through the window partition.

Ellie surprisingly stays at home. For an eighteen year old girl, she was strangely mature. Jenny hasn't seen any sign of their parents yet. But she knows better than to ask.

Chuck hands her the first plate, now going through the rinsing process, steam hovering over the hot water. Jenny, not expecting the dish, still lost in thought, takes the given item without thought.

The heat from the smooth white surface is so intense on her cold fingers, she fumbles for a moment before giving a small involuntary cry when it slips between her reach and shatters on the tiled floor.

Stricken, Jenny begins to jump off the counter to tidy the mess. The hand on her forearm halts her movement, and she follows the hand to its owner, meeting deep, bubbly warm chocolate eyes.

"It's alright!" The call to Ellie, who inquires on their situation, is for her benefit as much as the words are meant to reassure Jenny.

Annoyed at her clumsiness, Jenny can feel her hands quivering and her eyes tear up a little, upset with herself. She wonders why she's suddenly so emotional.

At her silence, Chuck turns his attention to her. She was about to blurt out a guilty 'sorry' and offer to replace the dish before he cut in.

"It happens," He assures her gently, "I'll pick it up. The shards are sharp; I don't want you hurting yourself."

His simple statement makes her want to cry for an entirely different reason.

Jenny speculates whether it would be weird to want to hug Chuck as tight as she can when he says that.

He's uncannily graceful, and as she looks at the back of his head, a warm feeling erupts from the middle of her chest.

She's always been level headed, and it surprises her that everything he does tears away the defenses she's put up over the years to distance herself so she wouldn't ever be hurt and they wouldn't be let down.

It bothers her to a large degree that she's so susceptible to Chuck, but there was no doubt in Jenny's mind that he did things without intention of accepting any thanks.

Chuck gingerly makes his way to the bin on tiptoes, dragging it behind him to the mess and carefully picks every speck of white up. Ellie and Morgan make their way into the kitchen to place the dirty plates in the water without another glance at the accident.

Ellie snags a damp cloth on the way out to wipe down the table. Morgan follows her out again like a puppy.

Jenny awkwardly tries to be helpful by washing the second round of dining equipment from her position. She manages to wash and dry four before Chuck claps his hands and straightens his back again, groaning as his spine pops.

"All done!" He proclaims happily.

He smiles warmly at Jenny, "See? No problem!"

The rest of the tidying is done efficiently and in relaxed silence, Chuck decides to tread carefully around his new friend who seemed prone to frightening easily.

Jenny lets the mundane task take her mind off other thoughts, hands working methodically, just pleased with the fact of being part of the well oiled machine, handing either Ellie or Morgan the dried plates while they put them away.

_Zoom out on peaceful family activity, gold light spilling from the fogged window onto navy tinted grass and concrete outside where darkness has fallen._

_--_

_All right now, baby, it's a-all right now.  
All right now, baby, it's a-all right now._

_Yeah, we're so happy together  
It's all right, it's all right it's all right  
Everything's all right_

* * *

You'll never guess who Jenny's antagonist is.

Guess.

I dare ya.

Go on.

You know you want to.

Or you'll force me to bring out the animal magnetism card again.

Not pretty. Ugly!


	4. Chapter Four: Jenny vs the Nemesis

Hi, been a while hasn't it?

Thanks to everyone who's still reviewing. And my ever so encouraging betas, Yokky (aw!) and Myst... Mysty (*evil grin*)

Hall And Oats – "_Maneater_" (The song makes more sense later in the chapter) from Chuck Season 1 Episode 7, Chuck Vs. The Alma Mater.

Bit short this time, but Jenny's antagonist is introduced! *_drum roll_*

Disclaimer: I don't think I can buy Chuck, since paying for the ball has leeched all my savings… can't BELIEVE I blew half a grand or more on one night!

* * *

--

**Jenny vs the Nemesis**

--

_She'll only come out at night  
The lean and hungry type  
Nothing is new, I've seen her here before  
Watching and waiting_

--

For the first time in her life that she can remember, Jenny wakes up to a gentle feminine humming that accompanies steps that sound down the hall.

Soft linen is under her fingertips and the duvet she's snuggled into is wonderfully comfy, caressing her body like a dream. She's not used to such lavishness, although the Bartowski's financial situation was not unlike her own. The only difference was that the Burton cash was a backup for extreme emergencies.

Without opening her eyes, she luxuriates in the feeling of normality. Waking up like this is better than she could anticipate, her father's not planning another con, she doesn't have to worry about leaving anytime soon, these people care about her, and better yet….she can smell _bacon_.

Her ears pick up slight movements around the house, unfamiliar sounds. There were hushed voices, giggling, and whistling from the others who were already awake.

She sighs and adjusts her head a little, dipping further into the pillow as it lets off a subtle scent with her movement: Chuck's scent. She can't quite describe it's sweetness, the masculine tinge, can't pin point the exact flavour of the soap that he uses- but the scent is nice, and lingers, even with the lack of his body in the bed.

Jenny breathes in deeply. She mulls over her thoughts, calmed by the gentle mix of a cool morning and all-encompassing warmth. She has an irrational and eager urge to see _him_ suddenly.

Poor Chuck. He'd graciously let her sleep in his room even before Ellie insisted that she stay the night and adamantly demanding Chuck stay in the lounge with Morgan.

Rounding up the remains of her self-control, she pokes her arms out from under the sheets, shivering a little as icy needles pierce her skin.

Arching her back, she stretches her arms above her head and listens to her joints click. She tiptoes across the chilly wooden floor and taking off the oversized pajamas of Ellie's- changes into the outfit she had the day before.

Her footsteps are noiseless as she steals through the house towards the heavenly smell of cooking eggs.

Summoning her courage, she's about to venture into the kitchen-

"Hiya Jenny!" Short arms encircle her waist and she lets out a shocked cry.

Twisting her body, a head of oily, ruffled hair partially obscures her vision. Morgan beams up at her.

"Sorry."

Sensing her discomfort, he lets go, and almost dances into the kitchen, clad in baggy, colour faded jeans and a bright red jumper that hangs pitifully on his scrawny body.

Jenny hears him exuberantly greet Ellie and Chuck, and there is the sound of a small tussle as male laughter drifts through the door.

Chuck has Morgan in a headlock when Jenny tentatively walks through curious at the commotion.

He releases his friend when he sees her, and looks about to hug her before thinking better of it, instead beckoning her over to the breakfast table, where plates are set out already.

"Mornin' Jenny!" He calls, smiling brightly at her, Ellie giving a greeting soon after as she stood at the stove. Jenny wonders where he gets the energy for his perpetual enthusiasm. But she can't control the reciprocating smile that spreads across her face.

"Hi Chuck."

--

--

Jenny stands a while away from the other three, feeling a little out of place as Ellie squeezes Chuck in a tight hug and pats Morgan on the head.

The siblings ignore the odd looks sent their way, unlike other brothers and sisters, they're unashamed with acknowledging the other's existence, and their obviously tight bond makes Jenny smile enviously.

Ellie's voice reaches her easily to where she stands, "-good day! See you guys later."

About to walk away, feeling like she was intruding, Jenny only stops when her name is called loudly. She turns to see Ellie waving at her.

The older girl grins as she yells, unaware of Jenny's surprise. "Jenny, I'll take you to the mall after school, so just meet me by the car!"

It didn't sound like a request, and for some reason Jenny didn't want to let Ellie down, so she answers with her own small wave and nod.

With anyone else, Jenny would have declined, but Ellie Bartowski just seemed to infuse everyone she met with warmth. And it was only with Ellie, that asking a sibling's new acquaintance to go shopping was normal.

She's about to turn around again when Chuck shouts her name; she looks over at him with his best friend.

"Jenny!" He calls, "Have a good day!" Morgan nods vigorously behind him.

By the time she's thought up something that she thought was a cool thing to say, he had already made his way up the steps into the large school building.

--

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a maneater  
Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a maneater_

--

Chuck gestures frantically and Jenny fears his hand's gonna fly off so she makes her way to him, intimidated by all his friends staring at her approach.

Chuck sits in the middle of the long table, and, by the way they're all laughing, they're all in the same group, although Chuck's closer friends surround him. Morgan grins at her before diving into his hot dog.

"Hi Jenny!" Chuck says happily, nudging the boy next to him to make space for her, "Sit with me!"

She can't resist his glowing smile, placing her tray gingerly on the table, trying to keep her gaze low to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Who's that, Chuck?" Comes a female voice, leaning around Chuck to get a glimpse of Jenny.

Chuck leans back, "Jenny, this is Shari. Shari, this is Jenny!" He crushes both of them in a hug in each arm, "There! We're all friends now."

Jenny, still uncomfortable with displays like that, recoils a little from her place snugly tucked under his arm, but Chuck's not deterred. After giving her a squeeze, he lets her go willingly, smiling at her.

They're interrupted by a derisive snort as Shari reaches over to snatch an apple from Jenny's tray.

"Chuck, don't tell me she's another of your pity adoptions?" She snickers as she takes a bite from the fruit, her mouth full she continues, "You're just too nice sometimes."

Jenny's sits quietly and looks at her food, her mortification at being insulted in front of Chuck, of all people, causes her to freeze in her spot, unable to leave.

Chuck however, ever the protector of the innocent, swivels around to pin Shari with a stare. Everyone at their table is quiet.

Shari wilts, looking slightly repentant, as she gropes for Chuck's favour. Gently, Jenny reaches for Chuck's forearm, touching him slightly and tries to convey her thoughts through her eyes. She doesn't want to be the reason Chuck loses his friend, although nice as it is, she's not used to having people defend her.

Chuck looks at her, his tight features soften at her wordless insistence.

Relenting, he rolls his eyes and turns to Shari. "Come on now, Shari. Please be nice," He gives her a pleading puppy dog smile. Shari's own features relax and a sickly sweet façade comes over her as she takes Chuck's hand nonchalantly.

"Anything for you Chuck."

As Chuck turns away to his meal placated, his fork shifting through the barely discernible parts of his lunch, Shari shoots Jenny a challenging look before engaging her friend on her other side in conversation.

--

_I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man, and she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
The beauty is there but a beast is in the heart_

--

"Hey _Ginny_!" A snotty voice behind Jenny calls.

Jenny turns, her backpack slung on one shoulder and her hip resting against Ellie's car.

Shari walks towards her with even strides fit for a catwalk. Rounding the vehicle, she comes to a stop in front of her.

Jenny bites her lip. "It's Jenny," She says quietly.

There's a long pause. When Jenny looks up, Shari's peering at her. There's a condescending look upon her face.

"What did you say?" Her voice is awfully nasal and scathing. Jenny tries not to wince.

Jenny shifts on her feet, staring down at her shabby leather shoes and nervously adjusts her woolen scarf around her neck.

"Nothing." She's not quite used to being confronted like this.

The other girl lets her teeth show as she lets out a nasty laugh, "I thought not."

Going for intimidating, Shari steps closer after looking around, and Jenny tries to step back, seeing the other girl's Italian leather boots in her field of vision when she tries to evade the sharp gaze. Instead, there's no space behind her and she bumps against the car.

The worn rubber soles of her shoes fail to grip the smooth, wet cement, and her weight pulls her towards the ground as her back slides down the car door. Her father's arrest has put her on edge, and her hand inches longingly towards her weapon.

The girl towers over her prey, fallen on her rear.

Keeping her hands on her hips, Shari looks down at Jenny. "Worm, just remember this. Just because Chuck's taken an unhealthy liking to you, doesn't mean you're welcome to count yourself one of us."

She examines her fingernails while Jenny doesn't dare move, even with the freezing wetness spreading from the puddle into her clothes.

"Stay away from him."

Shari gives her one last, pointed glance before stepping away, a satisfied expression on her face.

There's a crunching of heavy shoes as Ellie Bartowski rounds the corner and takes in the situation. "Is everything alright, ladies?"

Ellie throws her bag through the open window of her car and gives Jenny a hand up.

Shari quickly becomes a completely new person, beaming up at Ellie sweetly. "No. No, 'course not, I was about to help her up myself, silly girl has no balance at all."

Ellie raises an eyebrow.

Her polite mask crumbling through, Shari makes a quick exit. "Bye Ellie! Tell Chuck I said hi!" She tells Ellie pretentiously, and flounces away with a flourish.

When Ellie ushers Jenny into the shotgun seat, there's an amused smile on her face. She closes the door with a loud thump while the hinges scrape against each other.

Ellie leans her elbow onto the window frame, poking her head in. "Are you okay Jenny?"

Hearing the other girl's small answer in the positive, she continues, "I've never really liked Shari. Chuck just doesn't see anything bad about her. He always sees the good side in everyone."

In this single moment, Jenny wishes that was not the case.

--

_Oh here she comes  
Watch out boy she'll chew you up  
Oh here she comes  
She's a maneater_

--

* * *

Haha, isn't that song peeerfect for Shari?? :)

In case you've forgotten, Shari's Jill's snotty best friend in the Ex. If you remember, she's the one who Jill calls while Chuck's on the tapped line. "He's a loser who makes eleven dollars an hour." "Helllllo? Twelve-fifty.." "Chuck?!" "Is this a party line?" "I'm calling the police!"

Makes me laugh every time.

What also makes me laugh is that I nearly put *cue _Boom Boom Pow_* when Shari does her little catwalk in the last scene :D


End file.
